In hospitalization, a patient is in bed most of the day. Watching television is an enjoyable pastime while lying in bed. Normally, the television receiver (hereinafter called TV) is placed on a bedside table or a movable over bed table. Unless the patient is in a private room, the patient desirably uses earphones because leakage of the TV sound may annoy others in the same room. Recently combination units of a TV and a video recording and reproducing apparatus such as a videocassette recorder (hereinafter called VCR), a digital disc driving device and the like have become popular. The combination unit is almost the same size as a TV only unit. With a combination unit, the patient can enjoy not only TV broadcasting but also video from the video reproducing apparatus. In addition, video and audio from the Internet can be reproduced on a TV.
However, there is a problem with the use of a combination unit or a TV because the furniture on which the combination unit sits occupies space.
Also, there is a problem because operation buttons for power supply, channel selection and the like are better to be near the patient to operate the buttons with the patient lying in bed. However, for the patient to watch TV, it is better for the screen to be slightly away from the patient. A remote controller might resolve this problem, but a place to keep the remote may be required. Also, the patient's ear may ache when using the earphone for a long time.